1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector with a strain relief clamp according to the main Claim.
2. Background of the Related Developments
Such plug connectors are used, inter al, in airbag ignition systems, where compact construction and in particular, flat construction plug connectors, are important, since there is only a little height available for the incorporation of such a system into the steering wheel. In these applications, a 100% certainty that the electrical connection shall not be interrupted is an essential condition. If, during assembly, the electrical connection between the cable and the contact ends with possibly an electronic component such as a choke arranged between them, is interrupted in the plug connector through a tensile load, the airbag may not be released in an emergency.
The purpose of the present invention is that of providing a plug connector of the kind set out at the beginning of the present specification, with a strain relief clamp, which safely prevents any interruption of the wiring within the plug connector.
This purpose is solved by the present invention according to the Claims.
In the subsidiary Claims, preferred embodiments of the present invention are set out.